The Story Of Sasuke and Aerith
by Aerisuke
Summary: This tells the story of how Sasuke first met Aerith and of how Naruto died. Look, I know that Naruto does not die but pretend he does, okay? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Sasuke and Aerith Chapter 1: Sasuke meets Aerith

Story:  
This tells the story of how Sasuke first met Aerith and of how Naruto died. Look, I know that Naruto does not die but pretend he does, okay? R&R Please.

Have you ever lost someone so precious to you that you thought of him or her as a little brother or sister? I have. Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 13 years old. I am going to tell you the story of my wife, Aerith, and the loss of my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. It all started about 1 week ago. I had recently lost my best friend Naruto after he tried to convince me to come back to the village. But I said no saying that I would go to where Orochimaru was. I forgot to tell him before he died that I lied. The reason why I lied is because I didn't want Sakura (who had a crush me before) to know that I was secretly seeing another woman (that was Aerith by the way). Yes, I cheated on her and I now know that she hates me for killing Naruto. Well guess what? She's now with Cloud, Tifa's childhood friend. But, after Ino and Sakura became friends again, Ino started going out with Sai, the replacement for me in Squad 7 while Cloud replaced Naruto in his footsteps. There's also another thing: now, Sakura and Tifa are rivals over Cloud and hope to fight each other in the Chunin Exams someday. There was another person that was also close to Naruto, too. Her name... was High Summoner Yuna. She thought of Naruto as a little brother because Naruto had a crush on Sakura. Now, Yuna already knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura because she would often see Naruto asking Sakura out on a date but was rejected by Sakura because Sakura had a crush on me. But... I didn't like her. You wanna know why? Because she was annoying! Especially when she kept saying, "Sasuke-kun" all over again. God, I hated her. And also when I first met Aerith, at first, she mistakened me for another guy called, "Zack" who was Cloud's best friend who also died. Except... he was killed by soldiers. So Cloud knew what it was like to lose a best friend when Naruto died. But when I was with Aerith, she seemed less annoying than Sakura who was more annoying than her. I then realized that I wanted Aerith to help restore my clan with her so we could we have children. We now have 2 children: Denzel and Marlene and are now happily married. Oh and one more thing. While Yuna had thought of Naruto as a little brother, she had a boyfriend named Tidus who went on her pilgrimage with her while Naruto was doing the first half of The Chunin Exam Preliminary Matches. Of course, Yuna had come back just after the second half of The Chunin Exam Preliminary Matches just as Naruto was about to fight Neji Hyuga of The Hyuga Clan. Anyway, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. And this is my story with Naruto (who was my late best friend that died) and Aerith... my wife.

It all started one sunny day when Sasuke was telling his friend Sakura (who had a crush on him) of how he felt about her. "Think about it: he just does whatever comes into his head. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? aHe's selfish and bratty. He's all alone." said Sakura. "Alone... isolated." said Sasuke. "Huh?" asked Sakura. "It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone." replied Sasuke. "Wh-Why are you saying that?" asked Sakura. "Because... you're annoying!" cried Sasuke which made Sakura gasp as he left to go back to class. But just as he was about to go into class, he noticed a portal that had opened to another world that he had never seen before. "What the... what the heck is this?" asked Sasuke as he slowly walked into the portal. He then noticed that he was in space and he couldn't breathe. "Where am I? What is this place? I can't breathe... ugh..." said Sasuke as he passed out and stopped breathing until...

CRASH!

Suddenly, Sasuke fell inside a church where the crash frightened a young 16-year-old girl who was 4 years older than him. She then walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body. "Hey... mister? Are you alright? Zack!" cried the young girl mistaking Sasuke for Zack, her old boyfriend who was Cloud's best friend and who died after being killed by soldiers. "Tell me what happened." said Mikoto. "Mom? I... I was heading to class when all of a sudden... I passed out after worrying that I was going to die because I... I couldn't breathe." said Sasuke. "Hellooo!" cried the same girl who mistakened him for Zack while his mother's voice and the girl's voice said it at the same time. "Mom?" asked Sasuke as he came to and saw the girl hovering over him. "Hellooo! Hurray! You're alive! Zack! Oh how I missed you!" said the girl as she hugged him. "Am I... in heaven?" asked Sasuke, confused. "No Zack. You're in the church in the slums. This is where we first met a long time ago." said the girl as she stopped hugging him and stood up. "Uh... are you... an angel?" asked Sasuke. "Zack, it's me, Aerith. Don't you remember?" asked the girl who was now called Aerith. "Uh... sorry lady but I think you got the wrong guy." said Sasuke, blushing. "Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else." said Aerith. "Who is this "Zack" guy?" asked Sasuke. "Oh. He was... my boyfriend. But... his friend Cloud told me that he passed away." said Aerith as she became sad remembering Zack. "How did he die?" asked Sasuke, curiously. "He died... after being killed by soldiers." said Aerith as she started crying. "Aerith, come here." said Sasuke. "Why?" asked Aerith, crying. "You'll see." said Sasuke as he gave Aerith a friendly hug. "What was that for?" asked Aerith as she pushed Sasuke away. "I just wanted to cheer you up, that's all. Anyway, I'm not Zack. I'm Sasuke." said Sasuke as he put out his right hand so Aerith could shake it. "Uh... nice to meet you... Sasuke." said Aerith as they shook hands. "I think I'm falling in love all over again." said Aerith to herself. "Wow. She's so beautiful... more prettier than Sakura." said Sasuke to himself as they stopped shaking hands and started blushing and giggling in embarrassment.. "Uh... by the way, do you know Zack or Cloud?" asked Aerith. "I don't know Zack, but I know Cloud." said Sasuke. "Oh... because... you look just like Zack. Only except you have onyx eyes." said Aerith. "Yep! Onyx eyes run in the Uchiha Clan. Only... my clan is dead." said Sasuke. "Sasuke... if you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" asked Aerith. "My brother Itachi... killed them." said Sasuke, as he clenched his left fist and was about to pound on the ground where the flowers were but Aerith stopped him. "Stop! Don't hurt the flowers!" cried Aerith. "I beg your pardon?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Normally, people are more careful with flowers." said Aerith, calmly. "Oh, sorry about that Aerith. I guess... I'm not normal then. Oh. Come to think of it, you don't see a lot of flowers in Konoha. Only in the fields." said Sasuke. "They only grow here. Although, I planted some outside my house, too." said Aerith as she giggled. "By the way Aerith... where do you live?" asked Sasuke. "I live right across the church where my parents and siblings are. Hey, I know! Maybe one of these days, you could meet my family!" cried Aerith. "Thank you Aerith. But..." said Sasuke. "Huh? But what? What is it Sasuke? Is something wrong?" asked Aerith. "I don't live in Midgar. I live in Konoha. I'm a ninja. See?" asked Sasuke pointing to the leaf symbol on his headband. "Oh. Maybe some other time?" asked Aerith. "Sure! It's a date!" cried Sasuke. "Hey! Are you asking me out on a date or what?" asked Aerith as she hit Sasuke playfully. "Well uh... yeah. Maybe tonight, I could take you out for Ramen." said Sasuke. "Ramen? What's that?" asked Aerith. "It means noodles in Japanese. There's a restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen. My friend Naruto loves to eat there." said Sasuke. "Sasuke..." said Aerith. "Yes... Aerith?" asked Sasuke. "Maybe when you take me out for Ramen, I can meet this, "Naruto"." said Aerith. "Okay. Oh man!" cried Sasuke. "What's wrong?" asked Aerith. "I'm late for class. I go to a ninja academy for ninja. There's 5 ninja ranking:  
Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Special Jonin, and Hokage. The Hokage is the leader of the village. Look. I gotta go." said Sasuke. "Wait!" cried Aerith. "What?" asked Sasuke. "After our date, will I... see you again?" asked Aerith. "Sure! But... I'm not gonna visit every day you know. After all, I am a ninja and ninja have important missions to do." said Sasuke. "Oh. Okay. See you tonight then!" cried Aerith as she waved goodbye to Sasuke. "See ya tonight... Aerith." said Sasuke to himself, smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Of Sasuke and Aerith Chapter 2: Aerith and Sasuke's Date

After I got back to class, I couldn't stop thinking about Aerith. But I did pay attention to what our new Jonin teacher, Kakashi had to say. But in my heart, I felt that the church in ths slums back in Midgar was my special place with Aerith. Our... special place... together... forever.

Later that night...

Sasuke had arrived at Aerith's house at 6:00 P.M. because Sasuke had promised Aerith that he would pick her up at 6:00. "Aerith? What are you doing here at home? Shouldn't you be at the church in the slums?" asked Sasuke, confusingly. "Well, actually, I don't live in the church in the slums. As you already know, I live with my parents. I go to the church in the slums at 9:00 A.M. and then come back home at 6:00 P.M. because that was the time that you would pick me up for our date. But don't you want to meet my family first?" asked Aerith. "Sure Aerith. I would love to." said Sasuke, with a smile on his face. "Great! Come inside. You're going to love them." said Aerith as she led Sasuke into the house. "Oh, hi Aerith. Already going on your date?" asked Link (who was her dad). "Dad, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" said Aerith, blushing as she turned to face Sasuke. "Anyway, this is my dad. Dad, this is my friend, Sasuke." said Aerith as Link and Sasuke shook hands. "Nice to meet you my boy. So... if you're Aerith's date, does this mean that you're officially her boyfriend?" asked Link to Sasuke. "Dad!" cried Aerith annoyingly. "Yes, I am." said Sasuke as he replied with a smile. "Sasuke!" cried Aerith in an annoyed tone. "What? I was just answering his question Aerith. You got a problem with that?" asked Sasuke. "Uh... no." said Aerith. "Good. Can I meet your mom?" asked Sasuke. "Sure! Anyway, this is my mom, Princess Zelda." said Aerith as Zelda and Sasuke shook hands but Sasuke had a shocked look on his face. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" asked Aerith. concerned about Sasuke. "Aerith... are you... a princess?" asked Sasuke as he popped the question. "Uh... yes. Yes I am." said Aerith. "You never told me you were a princess!" said Sasuke, shocked. "Oops. Sorry. What I meant to say was... my mother is Queen Zelda while my father is King Link. I also have two more siblings: my little sister, Kin (who's the middle child), and my younger brother, Zaku (who's the youngest child)." said Aerith. "So that makes you..." said Sasuke, confused as Aerith finished his sentence. "...the oldest child." said Aerith. "Alright. It was nice meeting you. I'll meet your other daugther and son another time. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a date to go to." said Sasuke. "Have fun!" cried Zelda. "And be safe!" cried Link. "We will!" Sasuke and Aerith both cried.

Later...

As Aerith and Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, they saw Naruto and Yuna there sitting at the table. Usually when Naruto would ever go out to Ramen, he would always include Yuna (not Tidus, Yuna's boyfriend because Naruto and Yuna wanted to be alone together). "Hi Naruto!" said Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Huh? Who's that?" asked Naruto pointing to Aerith. "Yeah Sasuke, who is she?" asked Yuna as Sasuke and Aerith sat down. "This is Aerith, my new friend." said Sasuke, lying. He didn't want to tell Naruto and Yuna that he was dating Aerith and that he was now officially her boyfriend because Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, though he never seemed to notice her feelings for him. If Sasuke had said that Aerith was his girlfriend, then Naruto would tell Sakura that Sasuke was cheating on her with another woman... and that's not good. "Psst! Aerith." said Naruto whispering to her. "Yes Naruto?" asked Aerith as she replied. "Are you and Sasuke boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Naruto. "What? Us? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Sasuke. "No, no, no. You got it all wrong, Naruto. We're just friends. Right Sasuke?" asked Aerith. "Yeah. Just friends." said Sasuke. "Anyway Aerith, this is Yuna, Naruto's childhood friend." said Sasuke as he introduced Yuna to Aerith. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." said Aerith. "Nice to meet you too Aerith!" replied Yuna, happily. "So uh... Yuna. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Naruto been friends?" asked Aerith. "Almost 6 years because on July 1st, it will be our 6th year anniversary that we've been together and known each other as friends. Right Naruto?" asked Yuna. "Right Yuna." said Naruto, smiling. "So if Naruto's your friend, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Aerith. "I do. His name is Tidus." said Yuna. "And how long have you been with him?" asked Aerith. "Oh, for 2 weeks." said Yuna. "2 weeks? Ha! It only took you 2 weeks for you and Tidus to get to know each other and to officially become boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Aerith, playfully teasing Yuna. "Uh Aerith, that's a little much." said Sasuke. "I was just joking, Sasuke. Gosh!" said Aerith. "Well, on March 31 which is the day before the first half of The Chunin Exam Preliminary Matches, I will be going on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin." said Yuna. "Is Tidus going with you?" asked Aerith. "Yes. And of course, my other guardians as well, meaning that Tidus is also a guardian of mine. My guardian boyfriend. Anyway, the other guardians I know so well are: Sir Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, my cousin Rikku, and Wakka." said Yuna. "So you'll be gone for 3 months. Wow." said Sasuke. "Yeah. But I'll be back for Naruto's match in the second half of The Chunin Exam Preliminary Matches." said Yuna. "Well, the day after tomorrow, I'm going on a mission for 3 days." said Sasuke. "Oh. Where are you and Naruto going Sasuke?" asked Aerith. "We're going to escort some old man named Tazuna (who is also the bridge builder) back to The Land Of Waves." said Naruto. "Sasuke." said Aerith. "Yes Aerith? What is it?" asked Sasuke. "After you come back from your mission, will I... see you again?" asked Aerith. "Sorry Aerith. But Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura are going to be busy because The Chunin Exams are coming up." said Yuna. "Sakura? Who's Sakura?" asked Aerith. "Sakura is a friend of mine but she has a crush on me but I don't like her." said Sasuke. "Why?" asked Aerith. "Because... she's so annoying, darn it! Ahem. Sorry if I had to shout like that." said Sasuke as Aerith giggled. "It's okay Sasuke. You didn't mean to." said Aerith. "I have a crush on Sakura but she doesn't like me because she likes Sasuke." said Naruto. "Oh, that's too bad Naruto. I feel so sorry for you." said Aerith. "That's okay Aerith. I hope that someday in the future that when Sakura gets tired of Sasuke, she'll want to start going out with me rather than him. Oh, but don't tell Sakura I said that about Sasuke, okay Aerith?" asked Naruto. "Okay." said Aerith.

After dinner...

"Thanks again." said the Ramen Chef Guy. "Hey Aerith. Do you mind if Yuna and I walk you and Sasuke home?" asked Naruto. "Naruto, don't worry about it. You take Yuna home. I'm taking Aerith home." said Sasuke. "Oh, okay. See ya tomorrow, Sasuke!" said Naruto. "Yeah, see ya!" cried Sasuke. "Bye Aerith! Bye Sasuke!" cried Yuna. "Bye Naruto! Bye Yuna!" cried Aerith. "Let's go." said Sasuke.

Outside of Aerith's house...

"Thanks for taking me home." said Aerith. "Uh... you're welcome Aerith." said Sasuke, blushing. "Hey Sasuke... why are you blushing?" asked Aerith. "It's just... I've never been on a date with a woman like you before Aerith." said Sasuke. "What about Sakura? Did you ask her out?" asked Aerith. "Aerith, remember what I said about her?" asked Sasuke. "Oh, right. You said she was annoying." said Aerith. "Anyway, see you again." said Aerith as she opened the door to her house and kissed Sasuke's right cheek. "Yeah. See you again... Aerith." said Sasuke as he went back home to Konoha and exited Midgar fearing that this would be the last time that he would see her. 


End file.
